A Southern Love Story
by GNDLOVEER
Summary: An Austin and Ally love story remade. This story takes place in Georgia where the plantations and relationships grows strong. Ally's family owns a huge plantation and Austin's her best friend and their is something between them that everyone else but them can can see. Where will this go? They know they love each other but they need it to be a secret, but in the South, not possible.
1. Chapter 1

I was hanging upside down on one of the branches of the old oak tree that stood like a mountain outside of my balcony window. I had my legs bent over, tightly gripping, the biggest branch and the wind blew the hair out of my face and I was looking at the lovely acres and acres of my family's plantation. We had always had this huge farm, along with the mansion like, Victorian style house that was painted a pale blue. I was a free spirit; well that's what my mom told me. I wasn't like other kids: I didn't go to school, I was home schooled; I didn't go shopping at the mall, I rode horses to the supermarket; I didn't have many friends, I had one. But he was all that I needed, he was the best.

"Als! What are you doing up there, you'll get hurt!" I laughed and used my hands to grip the branch and I flipped off and landed perfectly on my feet.

"Oh, calm yourself. You know as well as I do that I've been jumping off a that branch since I was pint sized." Austin laughed at my southern accent, his family came from California, so he didn't have an accent like me. I rolled my eyes and pushed him gently, he wrapped his arms around me for a hug.

"Don't I get a good morning Austin?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and he swayed me back and forth.

"Mornin' Austin." I said sweetly, he kissed my forehead and I scrunched my nose at him. I knew he thought it was cute, he told me so when we were 3. We've been best friends since we were born, our parents are best friends and when his family moved here to look for new lines of work, us Dawson's took them under our wing. Then 4 years later, Austin was born, and 4 months later me. We've been conjoined at the hip ever since.

"So we going on that trip you promised?" He looked at me hopefully, and I nodded my head.

"I have to go get dressed and get some stuff from the house, come on." I started walking to the house and I pulled on the rusty handle on our squeaky metal screen door and walked in and over to my daddy.

"Mornin' daddy!" He looked at me and folded his paper and the grin that was always plastered on his face grew even bigger. That's one of the things I loved I loved about my father, he never stopped smiling.

"Mornin' princess," He looked past me and at Austin, he smiled again "Austin my boy! How are you, son?" My father had always treated Austin like a son, and he would always tease me saying that his princess need a prince charming and Austin could give that to me, I would scoff and roll my eyes. As usual.

"I'm great sir! You are looking great as usual," Another thing my dad loved about Austin, his flattery.

"Daddy where's Mama?" I looked at him and he held up his finger as if saying 'Wait for it', I laughed as my mom yelled out from the kitchen.

"I'm in here Darlin'!" My dad nodded his head and aimed his finger in the direction of the kitchen. I skipped over and watched as my mom pranced around the room humming a old spiritual. "Ahh… there you are my Allimarie!" I love it when my mom uses my full name, but it's only her. It doesn't feel right when someone else does.

"Mama, me and Austin are goin' out for ride, can you pack us some lunch, I got to go get dressed." My mom smiled and I mirrored her image.

"Of course my little Allimarie!" I kissed her cheek and she smiled, I slowly climbed up the back steps and up to my room. I opened the wicker doors of my closet and surveyed my clothes, I pulled on some white washed skinny jeans and I tucked my black floral tank top into them, I tossed a white open front blouse over it and put on my belt with a big metal buckle, I know. How much more southern can you get?

I grabbed my black riding boots and I hopped towards my door while trying to put them on. I skipped down the back steps and heard my dad and Austin laughing at something, I came into the kitchen to find my mom gone and a basket set out on our hundred year old table, there was a note set on top:

_Allimarie,_

_I had to go and check on our farmhands because there was some sort of problem with one of the plows. You and Austin have fun!_

_Love you always,_

_Mama_

I smiled at my mother's gentle freehanded script; I grabbed the basket and walked into the living room as my dad and Austin were wiping tears out of their eyes from laughing so hard. Austin looked at me and his mouth slightly dropped but he shut it quick and smile, I smiled back and went over to my dad and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be back later daddy." He nodded and sniffed, he turned to face Austin.

"Take care of my little girl, Austin." He nodded and I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand. When we were outside I tossed him the basket and ran towards the path in the tall wild flowers that were in full bloom. He laughed and chased after me. It was about 10 minutes later when I came to face the huge barn that housed all of our horses, Austin caught up to me breathing heavily. I unlocked that padlock as I heard all of the horses start to whinny and neigh, but when they saw it was me they calmed down.

"Choose your weapon," I said in a really bad Darth Vader voice, he laughed at my southern accent that somehow found its way to mix with my husky man voice. "Just pick a horse…" I walked over to stall that housed my favorite horse. She was a white mare and had a black crescent moon in the middle of her forehead; I was 10 when one of my other favorite mares, Annabeth, had her. My mother said she reminded her of me, the way she would always wander off exploring places. So she named her Miles, for the miles and miles of land that we would ride together.

"Hay, girly! I missed my baby!" She walked forward and nuzzled my neck with her nose; I grabbed the light blue harness and clipped on the reins. I walked into the tack room after I clipped her to the wall and heard boots and hooves walking towards me. I looked out the door and leaned against side as I saw Austin brushing and talking to his favorite horse Louie, Austin loved these animals just as much as I did and they loved him just as much. I grabbed my favorite saddle; it was dark brown leather and had turquoise beading and stitching on it. I walked over to Austin, and I pet Louie on the neck.

"Why don't you go tack up Miles, I'll finish brushin' him." Austin nodded and brushed his hands on his pants. He grabbed the saddle and disappeared into the tack room to get all the other necessities. Louie bent his neck around to look at me. "What?" He snorted and looked back at the tack room; he jerked his head forward and looked back at me. I rolled my eyes and he snorted again, Austin came back in the room and started to tack up Miles. He was done about ten minutes later.

"Okay, I'm done. " Austin never rode with a saddle because, and I quote, 'He was just that good'. I could if I wanted to but riding with a saddle is more lady like. I stuck my foot in one of the stirrups and tried to push myself up but Austin insisted he helped me up. I eventually got on and I waited for him to strap the basket to the back of Louie, and then we both yanked our reins and our horses sprinted out the door.

I looked at him while we were riding as the golden morning sun glinted off his hair and face, and I caught him staring on more than one occasion. Looking at the miles of beautiful wild flowers in purples, pinks, blues, oranges, and reds, and the fields of plants like corn, tomatoes, wheat, and many others I couldn't help but think: This will be mine one day, all mine. I looked at Austin as he seemed dazed by the beautiful scenery; it was enough to reduce a grown man to tears. With the golden sun glinting off everything, the thin petals that looked like every single one had been lit up by the inside, how it would make the dew drops glisten, and our eyes sparkle.

…_This will be mine one day, all mine…_

"Ours…"

_**A/N: So tell me what you though! Give me suggestions and I open for any kinds of questions! P.S: It might take me awhile to upload again…**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Luna**_


	2. Chapter 2

We rode for what seemed for hours until we came to the clearing by the river. This was our place, we found it when one of our horses ran away and we had to go find her. We found her here, lying down with a new born baby foul right next to her. It was 'fun' carrying her back home because she couldn't even walk yet. So we called this place "The Devils Lair" after the baby foul that we conveniently named Devil Lily. It also had to do with the fact that this place was filled with amazing lilies that were now in full bloom.

"I just love these lilies, don't you?" I smile as I pick one up ad twirl it between my fingers in front of my nose. Austin walks over to me and squats next to me.

"There just gorgeous, like you…" We were always those kinds of friends who flirted with each other and just laughed about it, but sometimes I feel like he doesn't want to laugh. I smile and lean back on the ground, staring up at the sky I start to hum Somewhere in Neverland by All Time Low. I know it's not a very country band, but I'm a serious fan. Austin sings softly along with me as he lies down next to me:

_Wendy run away with me_

_I know I sound crazy, _

_Don't you see what you do to me?_

_I want to be your lost boy, _

_Your last chance,_

_A better reality, yeah… _

"No, that doesn't sound right…" He says grinning. I roll over and lay my arms on his chest and placing my chin on my folded hands and glaring at him confused.

"Those are the lyrics Austin." I chuckle.

"No it should be, _Ally run away with me…_" He continued singing the song but whenever it said 'Wendy' he would say 'Ally'. When he finished I was resting on top of him listening to him sing in sync to his slow heartbeat, I looked up at him and I caught him staring which caused it to speed up. I got up and walked towards the small patch of blue cornflowers. He rolled onto his stomach and watched me as I picked off the petals one by one.

"Don't you wish that there was a place like that?" He hummed as his way of saying 'what'. "Like Neverland… a place where you could go and never get old." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Als, your only sixteen. Why would you want to stop growing now?" I picked up one of the little field mice that were hiding in the bushes and it made its self comfy in my palm.

"Because I feel like these are the best years of my life. Pretty soon I'm gunna be the one running the farm, and who knows where on this great heavenly Earth your gunna be." Again he laughed at my southern accent, what is with this boy?

"Als, I don't want to leave you here alone. I'm going to be here with you and whenever you need me I'm here." He walked over and picked up the mouse from my hand and let it run back to the other mice. He took my hand but I got up and walked away.

"No Austin! I can't just trap you here! You're going to want a family and I'm gunna be here breakin' my back on this farm!" I said as I was pacing back and forth.

"Ally I-"

"No! I want you to be happy but I can't do that! This farm has been and always will be my life, and I determined to keep it that way." I breathed out.

"Are you saying that you don't want me to help… or you don't want me here?" His voice was a bit higher than usual, I knew he was hurt.

"No, Austin, no that's not it at all," I walked over and kneeled next to him pulling him into a big hug. "I want to keep you here more than anythin', but I also want you to be happy." He hugged me back.

"Ally, I'm only going to be my happiest when I'm with you. You're my world and everything I do is going to be for you. I can't leave because I love you too much." I felt tears pricking at the backs of my eyes but I blinked them. I inhaled deeply.

"And I love you too much to let you go." I felt his heartbeat pick up again and I placed a hand over it. "What are you nervous about?" I whispered in his ear and it picked up a bit more.

"You scared me for while, I thought you wanted me to leave…" He exhaled and leaned back and I fell back with him and he pulled me to his chest. I traced the winding patterns on his old faded T-shirt and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I know… but I don't wanna keep you from experiencing all of life's greatest adventures." He sat up and looked at me as I tapped my fingers on my chest and counted the small clouds that passed by the large open space between the trees.

"Ally… something is wrong. What is it?" I turned my head to the side trying not to look at him while I silently let a tear creep down my face. "Don't think I didn't see that…" I shot up and buried my face in my arms and groaned.

"If I tell you, you're going to hate me…" He laughed at me.

"I'm never going to hate you, no matter what happens. Now tell me!" He says harshly. I inhaled sharply and whined. I brought my face up to his and looked at him with as much sorrow as I could.

"A-Austin… I'm getting married…" His breathing stalled and I thought he was about to have a heart attack, but it quite the opposite. He ran over to Louie, and before I could even say anything he mounted and bolted. "AUSTIN WAIT!" I ran a couple of feet before I slowed to a walk; I knew that I couldn't catch up to him. I fell to my knees and sighed, I only let one tear fall. No more, no less. I don't cry, I mourn, but I don't full out cry. It's childish

_**A/N: REVIEWWWWWWWW! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! To those who do I wish you well! Those who don't can go to hell…. JK love all of ya! Question, Suggestions, Comments, Your pet turtle needs a bath and you're not sure how to do it? ASK ME ANYTHING! Get excited next chapter is Austin's POV!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Luna**_


End file.
